Fields of Gold
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Sequel to 'In Your Eyes I Get A Glimpse of Heaven': Things can never be easy for me, Can they?
1. It Never Ends

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 1: It Never Ends_

"A Duke of Hell? What the fuck is a Duke of Hell?"

"A high ranking demon."

"What the hell was he doing in my apartment?"

"Looking for Bartleby, Azreal, and you probably."

"Let me guess, he was sent on a mission to kill us?"

Serendipity shook her head, "Take you back to hell."

"All of us?"

"Yes. Even you, Gabi."

Gabi sighed and fell back into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the hospitals waiting room, "It never ends." She took a deep breath, "How do I fix it?"  
"That's kind of the problem..."

"What?"

"He's impossible to stop unless you completely destroy him."

"How do I completely destroy him?"

"Holy Water."

"That's it?"

"Well this holy water." she handed her a small vial, "There's enough in there to destroy him, but you have to get it down his throat."

"That means.."

"You have to get really close to him."

Gabi put the vial into her pocket and stood up, "I'm going to go check on Loki."

"Will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked as she put her hands in her pockets and walked away.


	2. High Up In The Ranks

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter Two: High Up In The Ranks_

"Hey, it's about time you woke up." Gabi said, as she stood over him her thumb stroking his hand, as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" he asked his hand absently squeezing hers in response.

"A few hours." Bartleby said from the other side of the bed, "You had us worried for a while there."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Your arms broken and you fractured the bone in the top of your foot. They said you have a minor concussion and you're bruised like... everywhere." Gabi answered gently stroking his hair.

He looked up at her, "Are you alright?" she smiled and nodded. "Just worried about you." she said quietly as she continued to play with his hair. Bartleby watched curiously, they had been hesitantly flirting, maybe without their knowledge, since they got back from England. They were both too naïve to notice it, but everyone else seemed to, even Azreal. Who, much to Bartelby's surprise, seemed to pay no mind.

"B, you alright over there?" Loki asked as Gabi moved to sit back down in her chair.

"Yeah, Loki."

"You were kinda zoned."

"Just watching, You're human now. I'm aloud to do that, you know."

Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabrielle.

"Has anyone seen Azreal?" Gabrielle asked as they walked out of the hospital room, Loki had fallen back asleep and they were going to keep something to eat.

"Nope, not since we left the apartment. Why?"

"I just thought he'd be here."

Bartleby looked down at her and a concern look washed over his face, "Are you sure he's on our side?"

"No." She admitted quietly, "But I give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Or the benefit of the boyfriend?"  
"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you two constantly go on dates, kiss, touch each other, and come home after the sun come up the next day."

Her cheeks turned red, "Look it's none of your business, okay?" she said quietly as they reached the cafeteria.

"I'm just worried about you Gabi, he's a demon. He's been a demon longer than there have been humans, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, B. I do." she said in a tone that wished he'd drop the subject.

4 days later Loki was aloud to leave the hospital.

Loki and Gabrielle were staying at Jay and Silent Bob's, while Bartleby was staying at Bethany's.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with your mom?"

"I'm sure B, This is closer to the library, so I won't have to walk as far. Besides, I don't want to leave you two alone with Uncle Jay and Uncle Bob. I can at least try to control Loki."

"Alright. Be careful. And please, stay with one of them. I don't want you alone with Azreal right now."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know who attacked Loki, and last time I check Azreal used to be pretty high up in the ranks."

"Ugh, you are overreacting."

"No you aren't reacting enough."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going inside, Be careful. I'll see you soon." She said as she walked into the apartment and shut the door.

"_Azreal, what took you so long?"_

"_Just a small delay, My Lord."_

"_Did you do what I sent you to?"_

"_I'm working on it. I only attacked one of them, the ex-angel of death. He is injured and weak, Gabi is distracted trying to take care of him, and Bartelby is distracted watching her." _

"_Good." Came the raspy voice from the dark figure, "I want them all here in the next 3 days. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes, My Lord." _

"_Begone." he said and Azreal vanished, appearing back on earth and in his human form._

* * *

**Well wasn't that interesting? My friend pointed out something in one of the chapters of 'In Your Eyes I Get a Glimpse of Heaven' that I hadn't noticed, Which surprised me since I wrote the bloody thing. Anyways I talked to the original bunny owner of this story, who is one of my closest friends and thought I could write it better than she could (Ha! My foot) and she thought it would be a good idea and plot twist. So I did. And there we go. I hope you like it, cause I do. Of course, I know where it's going and I hope it's not too obvious! ' so anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	3. Get Up, Run

**Fields Of Gold**

_Chapter 3: Get Up, Run_

Gabi's eyes opened slowly, she relaxed into the sunlight that flooded through the window and forced herself to sit up. She looked down at the sleeping Loki next to her and smiled. His arm was stretched out across her pillow from where she had fallen asleep on it. She quietly crawled out of bed, grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom.

She emerged showered and dressed an hour and a half later, her hair still damp and unfixed. She walked into the living room and found Loki sitting up and watching cartoons. She smiled and sat down on the bed and started brushing her hair, her eyes focused on the TV.

"Hungry?" she asked when a commercial came on.

"Not really."

"Me either, did my uncles ever come in last night?"

"Nope, they came in while you were in the shower though. I think they're already asleep."

She nodded and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, "You gonna be alright?"

"Yup."

"I only have to work half a shift today, so I'll be back soon." she crawled over and kissed his cheek, she didn't notice that his cheeks got rosy, "See ya." she said as she grabbed her purse and walked through the door, locking it behind her.

She walked quickly down the street, her feet carrying her as her mind wandered.

When she finally caught her mind again she looked around, "Where the hell am I?" the empty road she stood on was unfamiliar, in all her years of living in New Jersey, she had never seen this street before. A hand encased her shoulder and she flipped around, "Oh, Az. Geeze, you scared me."

He didn't say anything.

"Az, are you alright?" No answerer, except the slowly tightening grip on her shoulder, "Azreal, that kinda hurts... AZ!" she tried to duck, but was too slow. His fist came in contact with her head and she fell to the ground in a blur.

She started to crawl away but his foot was raised and he kicked her. She fell back down coughing, she glanced up just when his foot was about to come down on her head. She instinctivly raised her hand and grabbed onto his foot, she held it in place with a strength that was not her own and twisted it quickly, she heard a snap and a voice said, "Get up."

She started to stand up but something sharp impaled her upper thiegh. She screamed and pulled away, looking down. Whatever was in her leg was still there, but she could not see it. She cried out again as Azreal stood up.

"RUN." the voice said again, with a burst of energy she kicked Azreal in his hurt foot, she heard another snap and felt another surge of energy. She got up and bolted down the street and tried to find her way back to the apartment.


	4. What's Going On

**Fields Of Gold**

_Chapter 4: What's Going On_

"Ah. Loki!" She limped up a few more stairs, "Uncle Jay! Uncle Bob!" she yelled making it up a few more stairs, "Fuck! Someone fucking answer me!"she screamed, panic lacing through her voice. She managed to get to the top of the stairs, but fell and didn't have the strength to pick herself up.

Blood soaked the majority of her jeans, and yet it still poured out. A puddle was beginning to form beneath her leg, her vision was becoming fuzzy and she was having trouble breathing, "Loki!" she yelled weakly, tears forming in her eyes, "Uncle Jay! Lunchbox! LOKI!" she yelled again, tears freely falling.

She heard a door open, and someone step out as her head rested on the ground.

"Gabrielle."

Her eyes opened as the demanding voice broke through the silence that had encased her head. She looked around and focused in on the familiar face looming next to her, the ER doctors and nurses were frozen in place, though looked as they were doing frantic work.

"What's going on?"

"You're dying."

"Really?" she asked looking over at the Metatron.

He nodded, "You're loosing too much blood too fast."

"Well what's going to happen?"

"It's time to go."

"Go where?"

"Home."

She looked over at him and noticed his outstreatched hand, she hesitantly reached out to take it. Her small hand slipped into his larger one and he gently squeezed her hand back. His smile was gentle as he pulled her a step closer, she felt cold. She glanced over her shoulder and saw herself. She was laying on a bed a breathing tube down her through, and needles everywhere. She shivered and looked back at Metatron. He squeezed her hand and a white light over took them.

Then all she could feel was pain.


	5. She's Not There

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 5: She's Not There_

"_You fucking traitor!" she yelled as she collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain, "How fucking could you!" _

"_Shut it Scion." _

"_Fuck you!" she yelled as Azreal lifted her from the ground, "Been there, done that."_

_She glared at him and spit in his face, he hit her across the face and threw her back into the flames and the awaiting demons._

"I'm telling you, she's not there."

"What are you talking about Bartleby?" Loki asked as he glanced again into the hospital room, Bethany was sitting in a chair, holding Gabi's hand. Jay and Silent Bob were standing near by. Gabi was hooked up to too many machines to count, the doctors said she was in a coma due to the blood loss.

"That's her body, but her spirit isn't there."

"How do you know?"

"Angelic being, remember?"

"He's right. Her spirit isn't there, problem is, it's not in heaven either."

"Metatron?"

"She's worried, we can't find her anywhere. Gabi's not in heaven, or in her body yet she's still connected to it."

"Where else could she be?" Loki asked, before growing grimly silent.

"She's still a pure soul." Metatron said shaking his head.

"No she's not." Bartleby stated glancing back at Gabi, "She's been sleeping with Azreal."

"The demon?"

"How many other Azreal's do you know?"

"She'd never do something like that." Loki said looking at Bartleby appauled, "She's smarter than that."

"Apparently not." Bartleby said looking at Metatron, "Can't you, go down there and check?"

"I'm planning on it, but I don't think I can help her if her spirits been... tainted... What was she stabbed with?"

"They didn't find anything."

Metatron pushed past them and walked into the room, "Move." He commanded the three others.

"What are you doing?" Bethany asked as he placed a hand over her chest.

"Her hearts still innocent, but her body isn't. Something else other than her actions have tainted her, allowing her access. It was probably what she was stabbed with."

Loki walked over to her leg and started uncovering the wound.

Bartleby walked over and moved it out of the way, "There's something there, but I don't know what it is. Loki, where's that holy water?"

Loki fished around in his pocket and pulled out the small vial, handing it over.

Bartleby took it and let one drop fall into the wound, a high pitch squeel like sound was heard and smoked rose from the wound, before fading. Bartleby covered the wound back up, "Check it now."

Metatron placed his hand where it had been on her chest, "The source is gone, but the damage is done. I'll see what I can do." Then he vanished.

"What the hell was that about?" Bethany demanded.

Loki, his hand now in Gabi's, looked up, "She's in Hell."

"What?" Bethany said, her eyes growing wide.

Silent Bob's eyes were wide as well, and Jay was, for once, speechless.

"We're trying to get her out, since she's not dead. Her spirit was taken by Azreal." Bartelby said placing a hand on Bethany's shoulder, "She's going to be alright."

Bethany fell into his arms and her gently rocked her, comforting her to the best of his abilities.

Loki sighed and scooted his chair closer to the bed. He lifted the hand he held in his to his lips and gently whispered, "Come back, Gabi. Please."


	6. It Was Wrong

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 6: It Was Wrong_

There was a light.

Gabi's tired and pain filled eyes rose to meet the source and immediately she looked away, ashamed. She closed her eyes and kept her head down. Metatron quickly glanced her over before continuing his walk forward.

She was covered in blood and injuries. Burn marks decorated her body, her eyes were only halfway open and she looked completely exhausted. Like she had been down there forever. Two demons lifted her off the ground and attacked her like they had been before, he heard Azreal laugh.

"Lucifer."

"Metatron." Hell grew silent, "What are you doing here?" the darkness hissed.

"She doesn't belong to you."

"No? She's been tainted by two different demons. She's guilty of lust, lying, wrath. She doubts herself constantly. She has a horrible mouth, though I will give her credit she's never taken Her name in vain. Bring her forward."

The demons that were terrorizing her lifted her harshly and threw her at the feet of their master. Her wrist was broken, there was a bone sticking out of her leg and he was pretty sure her neck was broken, as well as her spine.

"She should not be here."

"And why not?"

"Her heart is still pure."

Lucifer's voice changed slightly, "That's impossible. She was in love with Azreal."

"No, she lusted after Azreal. Cared for him. She may have loved him."

"Which tainted her heart."

"No, because she loved another much more."

"Who?" another voice called, Azreal sounded slightly angry.

"The Ex-Angel of Death."

Gabrielle looked up at Metatron, her eyes wider than they had been.

"That would not have purified her heart, one-sided love cannot-"

"It wasn't one-sided Morning Star, Loki loved her back. He's by her side, right now, holding her hand."

Gabi's mouth turned upwards, _'Come back, Gabi. Please.'_ She blinked twice and felt a tear burn down her cheek.

"That does not change the fact that she has sinned. You admit it yourself, she lusted and she gave into it."

He looked down at Gabi as more tears fell down her cheeks, he knew his gaze had caused them. She nodded and looked away, "I did. Multiple times, and I knew it was wrong."

"See? She belongs here."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Metatron almost smiled, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry... Please forgive me. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry, Please. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." she wept, "Please forgive me."

Metatron knelt before her and lifted her head, a burning coal was placed against her lips and she closed her eyes accepting the pain.

"Her sins have been forgiven, you can't keep her here any longer."

_Beep. Hiss. Beep. Hiss. Beep. Hiss._

They were dismal sounds, he was realizing. Rather annoying as well, but she had sat next to him he would do the same for her. His eyes closed slightly, Bethany was sitting on the other side of the bed, already fast asleep. Bartleby had left after visiting hours had ended, though he really hadn't wanted to. Loki thought he was sitting in one of the waiting rooms somewhere. Probably was.

There was a squeeze on his hand.

"_Well, what do I do?" she asked looked over at where Metatron had stood. _

Peace suddenly over took the room in a feeling Loki knew all too well, he smiled, "Come on, Gabi."

_She stood, awestruck. The dark haired female took a few steps towards her, and place Her hand in Gabi's._

"_God?" _

_The female nodded, "Yes, my child."_

"_I'm sorry, for what I did."_

_A finger was placed over her lips, "Shh. I forgive you." _

_Gabi smiled and nodded, "Thank you, for everything." _

_God nodded, "You're welcome, Gabrielle. Your work is not over, Azreal will try again."_

_She nodded, "I know, and I'll try my hardest not to die again."_

_She giggled, "You know he loves you very much." _

_Gabi looked over her shoulder at Loki who still had her hand, "I know."_

"_And you love him."_

"_I do." she answered turning back to God. _

"_Be safe."_

"_I will." God placed a gently kiss on her forehead and turned her around._

"_What do I do?" _

"_Close your eyes." _

Gabrielle's eyes shot open and again she felt pain.

"Gabi? Bethany she's awake!" Loki said as he pressed a button for the nurses, even though the ICU room was right across the hall from the station.

They rushed in and took the breathing tube out, running tests and making sure she was alright. Gabi glanced over at Loki who had moved out of the way and smiled. After they were done and they had left, Gabi sent her mother home. After a few moments of arguing Bethany agreed, promising to be back in the morning.

"So... What did She say?"

"Who?" Gabi asked, tilting her head to the side.

Loki laughed a little, "Don't play dumb, I felt her here."

"She told me that Azreal would try again and to be safe."

"Is that all."

"No."

"Well what else?"

Gabi shrugged, playing with the buttons on her bed. "Nothing really important. Oh except for this." she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, their lips meeting gently. When they pulled back, both were blushing, their foreheads rested together.

"You're the reason I was able to get out of there."

"What do you mean?"

"Metatron said that I had been tainted because of the sins I had committed. That even my heart had been tainted when I fell for Azreal. But the love of an angel saved me, purified my heart when I loved you back."

The feeling of peace became stronger as their lips met again, for once everything felt truly right.


	7. Sleeping Soundly

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 7: Sleeping Soundly_

Gabi's eyes opened slowly, the uncomfortable mattress under her side she immediately recognized as Jay and Bob's foldout couch. She pulled her arm out from under the pillow and her head and started to raise up. She vaguely registered an arm hanging over her side under her own, she smiled and turned around to lay on her back. She stared up at the ceiling as the golden light from the sun poured in through the living room window.

Her fingernails gently drew lines up and down Loki's arm as her other hand laced their fingers together. She glanced over at the clock and knew she had to get up to get ready for work soon. She glanced back over at Loki and smirked at how relaxed he looked. He should be sleeping soundly.

Anyone should have after the night they had.

She smirked and gently ran her fingers through his hair, before kissing his forehead and carefully pulling out of his arms. She quickly grabbed the shirt he had been wearing the day before and pulling it over her bare form and hurried to the bathroom.

45 minutes later she emerged in just a pair of black lace underwear, matching bra, and hair clinging to her face, neck, and back. She absently wrung out of her hair as she knelt at the end of the bed and searched through her suitcase. "Morning." a smug voice sounded from the head of the bed.

She smiled down at the suitcase before she looked up, "Good morning." she said her cheeks heating up for an unknown reason, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it was a nice site to wake up to." he said biting his lip and glancing what he could see of her over.

"Don't even get the idea, I've gotta get to work." she said as she pulled a pair of jeans and a black vest out of the suitcase.

"Doesn't mean I can't think about it, That outfit leaves very little to the imagination." he called after her as she turned to walk back to the bathroom, giving him a very good view of the majority of her backside.

"You shouldn't need to imagine much, you saw it all last night." she called back before she shut the door.

He smiled and shook his head, crawling out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. He opened the door swiftly and pounced on her. "Man that shirt looks good on you." he said as he kissed her neck.

She smiled and leaned back into him, "Babe, I've gotta get ready for work."

He turned her around quickly and kissed her, "Then we better make this quick."

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "10 minutes."

He quickly lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

She rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to her elbows and straightened her vest. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and checked her makeup in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom and slipped on her sneakers. She sat back up on the edge of the bed and heard the shower turn on. She shook her head with a laugh and grabbed her purse, walking back over to the bathroom she knocked on the door once, "I'm leaving."

The door opened a little and she kissed him briefly, "See you at lunch?"

"I'll be there, now go B's probably having a panic attack."

She laughed and walked out of the apartment, and down the stairs. Bartleby was indeed leaning on the hood of a car with a very cross look.


	8. Then The World Spun

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 8: Then The World Spun_

"Did you see him anywhere?"

Bartleby shook his head, "No, he's almost an hour late. Has he called?"  
"No, and we've gotta go back to work soon."

"I'll go back to the apartment and check on him."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

"Okay." she said standing from the table and hugging him, "Be careful, B."

"He probably just fell asleep."

She nodded, "Alright, bye."

"I'll be back later." he said taking her keys and walking out the door as she returned to work.

She was almost an hour late getting home, Bartleby had never come to pick her up, and no on was answering their phones. She ran up the stairs towards the apartment and quickly unlocked the door, Forcing herself to remember to breathe.

There were feathers everywhere, Bloody Feathers. Her eyes were wide as she slowly walked through the door, shaking her head. She glanced over at a corner and walked over slowly, she reached down and lifted Barletby's head, she felt as if she could cry but no tears came. "B?" she asked slowly. There was no reaction.

She sighed and stood up, turning around, "Loki?" she asked as she walked towards the hallway that lead to the rest of the apartment. "Loki?" she said quietly. She walked over to the bathroom and slowly opened the door, turning away quickly with her hand over her mouth.

"Impressed?"

"Not the word I would use." she said like she was going to be sick.

"Now, Gabi, you brought this on yourself."

"Bull shit." she hissed at him, "You're only doing this to prove yourself to Lucy down there."  
Azreal glared at her, "I'm not afraid to kill you."

"I'm not afraid to kill you either." she said reaching towards her pocket.

"Let's play fair."

"This is fair." she said, hatred coursing through her.

She wasn't sure what had happened, or how, but somehow she had ended up on her back. He was on top of her holding her down, his hand only slightly burned and the vial broken against the wall. He was saying something, but she wasn't listening.

She glanced at the TV that she realized was on. She watched it for a moment as Evan Almighty played. She remembered Loki mentioning he wanted to see it. 'Help is always given to those who ask.'

"Help! Help me, please!" she yelled looking upward and then Suddenly everything stopped.

She squirmed out from under his grasp and curled against the wall.

The pressance she had felt before filled the room and she looked up, then bowed her head.

"Thank you."

She nodded her head, while the Metatron spoke.

"You asked for help, and you received it."

"I can't stop him. He knew about the water..."

"You can stop him."

"Not here. Not now, he'll never let me get close enough now."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I had the chance. Back in the bathroom, the first time I saw him. I was close enough then. Take me back there, and I can stop him."

"You will loose everything you have done here."

"I've already lost everything." she said looking towards the bathroom, "I don't have much left. I can fix it, and then none of this will ever happen."

The woman looked at Metatron and nodded, "Very well." he stated.

Then the World Spun.


	9. Not For You

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 9: Not For You_

"Gabi! Dinner!"

Gabi jumped back away from her homework, and looked around. She caught her breath and stood up, swallowing hard, "Coming!" she called. She checked her pocket and found the vial. She nodded once and walked out of her room, the vial hidden in her hand. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

She turned and washed her hands, relaxing in the cold water. She took a deep breath and looked up, She couldn't bring herself to scream like she had before because this time she was expecting it. She backed into the door, as Azreal walked out of the mirror. He grabbed her arm and neck, lifting her off the floor. "Tsk Tsk. It's alright, this won't hurt much." he said coldly.

His hand became hot on her arm and she cried out in pain. She opened the vial and waited. The visions again flashing through her mind, though she concentrated on his face. She tried to pull her mind away from the visions in her mind and concentrated on the vial in her hand.

She screamed loudly, as the vision passed through her mind of the dark figure with red eyes.

It stopped just like she expected.

She quickly lifted her free arm, shoved him back against the sink. She shoved the water down his throat and was thrown back into the door, heat over took her as she fell down onto the floor. She coughed as she looked around, there was smoke and ashes everywhere. She looked up, tears in her eyes, as the door opened.

She smiled and nodded at the Metatron, laughing a little.

He smiled and walked over, picking her up gently, "What?"

"Things can never be easy, can they?"

He chuckled, "Not for you, no."


	10. Can You Pass The Salt?

**Fields Of Gold**

_Chapter 10: Can You Pass The Salt?_

"So what happened?" Bethany asked as she sat the plate of food before her daughter, then Rufus.

"Long story short, I was attacked by a Duke of Hell and I poured Holy Water down his throat destroying every essence of him. Can you pass the salt?"

Bethany stared at her, "You're acting remarkably calm."

She shrugged, "Let's just say, the world is a lot better off than it was before... I'm a lot better off than I was before." she said before smiling at her mother, "A whole lot better."

Bethany smiled back and nodded, not really understanding but knowing enough to let it go.

The next morning she was up early enough to make breakfast for her mother before she had to go to work, Bethany thanked her and was eating when the phone rang. Gabi answered it on the second ring, "Hello? Oh hey Sand. Yeah, I'm fine. It was a weird day yesterday, is all... Well I've got nothing better to do until work. Yeah I'll take your shift. No problem. You too, bye."

"You going over to Jay and Bob's before work?"

"Yeah, Is that alright?"

"Yeah, be home on time tonight? Okay?"  
"Okay, Mom. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too, baby." she said as she pulled on her coat and walked out the door.

The day passed quickly. Her mood was good, and the burn mark on her arm barely bothered her. She didn't hear from any supernatural beings that day, or the next. The third day, was when she wanted to see one though. It passed slowly, every second seeming to take a lifetime. But as the day dragged on she got less and less hopeful.

Doubt filled her mind.

The only reason they had been sent was to watch her and make sure Azreal didn't kill her. But She had said so herself, Loki and Gabi were meant to be together. Well maybe not in so many words, but it was implied. Gabi slowly crawled into bed that night and stared at her clock. It was midnight.

An hour and 15 minutes.

She rolled away from the clock and closed her eyes, but refused to fall asleep. She tossed and turned over that hour and 15 minutes. The last time she glanced at her clock it was 1:14. Her heart was racing in her chest and she could barely breathe. She looked at her clock again, 1:15. She closed her eyes, and waited.

1:16.

Nothing.

1:20.

Nothing.

She rolled over away from the clock that kept making time go forward and closed her eyes, feeling a warm tear roll down her cold cheek, followed by another. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to go to sleep.


	11. I Can't

****

Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update! 3 3 I'm planning on staying up all night and updating everything! I hope you enjoy and I'm really really really realy sorry it took so long! I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 11: I Can't_

He remembered.

He knew she did, the tears that had rolled down her cheeks revealed that. Loki felt, well he was, helpless. There was nothing he could do, they wouldn't permit him to go to Earth because she was no longer in danger. One day she would be, but he didn't think he could wait that long.

"Loki."

He stood and turned around, "Metatron." he said to the figure on the other side of the gates.

"She has allowed you to return, but only as her guardian. She won't be able to see, hear, or feel you."

Loki nodded, "Alright."

Metatron nodded and he was in her bedroom, watching her sleep.

Loki slowly walked over to her. Her back was facing him and he couldn't see her face, but he was there with her. He was happy with that, he reached the bed and leaned over. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, he gently brushed a piece of hair from her face and watched her shiver. He sighed and moved away from her, content on watching her sleep. For now.

But could he watch her grow up?

Watch her fall in love with someone else and live a semi-happy life with them.

Could he watch her have children with the man she married?

Could he sit back and watch her love someone else until the day she died?

Could he watch her forget him?

"I can't do this." he said sadly, "I can't."

"And why not?" came a voice from behind him, "You haven't even been here a minute."

"I can't just watch her. I want more. I want to love her, I want to be able to wipe her tears away. To hold her when she needs me and even when she doesn't. I can't just watch her."

"Would you rather us assign someone else to watch her?"

"She was going to give me another chance, she did before she changed everything back!"

"Things Change Loki."

"My feelings didn't! Her feelings didn't!"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because it was God's Will that we were together in the first place. Wouldn't it be going against Her will if we aren't together."

"Loki, she's not in danger. They aren't sending Dukes of Hell after her anymore, she doesn't need you."

"I need her."

"You're dead. You don't need anything."

"Let me talk to Her."

"Who?"

"God! Let me talk to Her."

"You can't."

"Please."

"You want to talk to her?" Suddenly he was standing in front of the gates to heaven, God was on the other side a smile on her face, "Talk." he said before he backed up a few paces.

"Please, I need her."

God nodded.

"I can't just sit up here or down there and watch her."

"Loki, I gave you another chance so you could protect her from Azreal. He's no longer a threat."

"But I can still protect her! They'll send someone else after her, right? I can protect her from whatever they throw at her!"

"Loki."

"Please, I don't care if it's only while she's alive on Earth and when she dies I have to sit outside the gates for all eternity. I don't care if you send me back to Wisconsin! Please, just let me be with her. Let me love her."

"And what if she turns her back on you one day, she finds someone else?"

"She won't. I know she won't."

"If she does."

"If that happens, then I will be thankful for the time I had with her and I will come back up here sit down and stay quiet for the rest of eternity."  
"If I sent you back down there, I would have to make you a human. You would be vulnerable to sin, but I would not be able to forgive you of them. When you died, you would not return here. You would join Bartleby in hell."

Loki looked down at the bottom of the gates, then raised his eyes to meet Gods.


	12. Really Short

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 12: Really Short_

Gabi sighed as she walked into the Library, she nodded to Sandy who was working the front desk. She nodded back and continued checking the books in. Gabi walked to the back room and to the books that had been turned in over night. She began the long process of sorting through them to prepare them to be checked in and shelved.

"Hey, Gabi?"

"Hm?" she asked as she continued to sort the books.

"Can you work the front for a few?"

"Yeah." she said as she stood and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sandy. Just didn't have a really good night last night."

"If you want to talk-"

"I don't." she said before she walked over to the front desk and continued checking in the books.

She was back to her old attire. Her ripped jeans, black shirts, and studded belts. Her hair hung down over her shoulders, straight as a board. Her eyes were painted black, so were her nails. She shook her head a little, making her black wing earrings jingle a little against the silver studs beside them.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" she asked not looking up from the computer.

"I was wondering if you could help me?"

"With what?" she asked the customer who didn't catch the drift that she didn't want to help him.

"I'm looking for a book."

"About?" she asked as she placed the book she was currently holding in the stack beside her.

"Scions."

Gabi paused for a moment, before she picked up the stack of books, "Um, I don't think we have any books on Scions, or whatever they're called. But you can check the Religion section."

"Could you show me?"

She sighed and turned around to face the man for the first time, "Dude, it's right behind...." she dropped the books she was holding in her arms, "You...."

"Sorry, I'm late."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "Damn right you're late." she said with a laugh before she pulled back, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I made them a deal. Take your lunch break and I'll tell you about it."

She nodded, "I'm on break." she called to Sandy as she dragged Loki out the door.

"You what?"

"I'm human,"

"Not that part, you idiot. The other part, about you never being able to go back."

"Well, as I said I'm human. But I can never be forgiven for my sins."

"Why not?"

"It would cause the end of the world."

"But what if you live a good life, and you don't sin. Then what?"

"I'll have to sit outside the gates of heaven for the rest of eternity."  
"Better than Hell."

He shook his head, "There's no way I'm not going to sin. It's an every day thing for humans. I can go to church and ask for forgiveness but it will not be given to me. Besides, I've already sinned."

"What? How?"

"Greed."

"What?"

"I didn't want anyone else to have you. That's why I did this. I couldn't sit back and watch you fall in love and spend your life with someone else. I was greedy."

Gabi sighed, "So this is the only time we have together?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Why does it feel like my life just became really short?"

Loki reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I'm thankful we got this time together, and I won't let us waste it."

"I wasn't planning on it."


	13. Warm And Embracing Way

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 13: Warm And Embracing Way_

"Where am I?"

"Home."

Gabi looked around for the source of the voice, but found none. Instead she found an endless field, golden barley standing tall and blowing in the gentle breeze. Gabi stood up from the kneeling position she had been in and looked around. The clear blue sky moved over head, white puffy clouds made shapes for her to admire and imagine. The sun was no where to be seen, so it did not hurt her eyes to look up nor burn her skin from the heat, but it's light washed over the field and herself in a warm and embracing way.

Her bare feet carried her a few steps forward. Her black dress brushing over the long strands of barley that surrounded her on either side. Her hands gently brushed over the tops as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the constant breeze that made the strands dance. She smiled up at the sky and took in a deep breath, though she didn't really feel the need.

"Gabi?"

She turned around and smiled, "Bartleby. What are you doing here?"

"I... I don't know... I wasn't here a moment ago... but now I am."

"Where were you a moment ago?"

"I.... I don't remember."

She nodded, for some reason accepting the answer, "Have you seen Loki?"

"I haven't seen anyone but you, Gabi."

"Oh... Right.... You just got here."

"Where exactly _is _here?"

"Home." she said with a nod before she started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Loki."

"How do you know he's here?"

She paused for a moment before she turned around. "I don't, but why wouldn't he be?"

Bartleby nodded slowly before he followed her.


	14. After You

**Fields of Gold**

_Chapter 14: After You_

"They're together, right?"

The dark haired woman in the passenger seat of the car looked at the back seat. Her blond haired child was sitting in her booster seat, her black dress a tad messy and her hair falling out of its bun. Bethany sighed and rested her head against the seat as she watched her 6 year old daughter.

"Yes, Kimmy, they're together. They're happy and safe. I promise."

"Uncle B?"

"What is it, kiddo?" asked the man driving the car. He had surrendered the jacket that went with his suit to the 6 year olds little brother who was asleep in his carseat.

"Are they watching us?"

"I'm sure they are. Grandma and Grandpa are gonna watch you and keep you safe until you can join them in Heaven."

Kimmy nodded, "What about Jacob?"

"Jacob, too." Bethany answered as she reached over and took her little brothers hand in hers.

Bartleby had tears in his eyes that he was trying to fight back by clenching his jaw. He stared at the road and tried not to think about the events of the day. The service had been beautiful, but it hurt to put both his parents in the ground.

"They're in a better place, B."

"I know." he said, his grip on the steering wheel loosening a bit, "It still hurts."

Bethany nodded, "I know. But it'll get better. And we'll see them again."

He nodded, "Yeah."

Gabi sat down in the shade of a tree they had found. Bartleby sat down beside her, and they stared over the hills. "I named my son after you, you know." she said at last, her head leaning back against the tree trunk, "Well we did. Loki and I, I mean."

Bartleby looked at her, "You had a son?"

"And a daughter, named her Bethany. She got married 8 years ago, 2 years later she had her daughter. Who she named Kimberly, and then a few years after that she had her son. She named him Jacob."

Bartleby nodded.

"They were cute."

"Do you think Loki's coming?"

Gabi nodded, "Yeah. But I didn't expect him to be on time. He's usually a little late."

"I am not."

Gabi smiled and looked up at him, "You are too."

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there you go.**

**Finally done.**

**Hope you enjoyed, I know I did.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, Until Next time.**

**~HSW**


End file.
